Smile Pretty Cure! (Hypothetical English Dub)
This is a page for Cure Shabon's hypothetical English dub ideas for the canon series Smile Pretty Cure!. Edits and Changes Main Names and Terms Any unmentioned names/terms are left unchanged. *Hoshizora Miyuki → Minerva "Minnie" Starr *Hino Akane → Alexis "Lexi" Sonnen *Kise Yayoi → Irene Pierce *Midorikawa Nao → Nancy Greene *Aoki Reika → Reanne Beaumont *Wolfrun / Wolrun → Wolfgang / Wolfie *Akaoni / Onini → Steig / Steggi *Majorina / Majorin → Grimhilde / Grimmy *Joker → Trionfo *(Super / Hyper) Akanbe → Clowndrone (Red / Blue / Yellow / Crimson / Navy / Shadow) *Decor Décor → Décor Keeper *Happy Shower (Shining) → (Extreme) Astral Heartbeat *Sunny Fire (Burning) → (Extreme) Corona Serve *Peace Thunder (Hurricane) → (Extreme) Victory Blitz *March Shoot (Impact) → (Extreme) Cyclone Rush *Beauty Blizzard (Arrow) → (Extreme) Frigid Kiss *Princess Candle → Pegasus Horn *Rainbow Burst → Pegasus Revolution *Royal Rainbow Burst → Phoenix Revolution *Nanairogaoka → Rainbow Hills, New Jersey Series-wise Changes *Episodes 14, 17, 20, 26, 28, 29, 37 and 39 are left undubbed, due to reasons such as heavy Japanese themes, jokes that wouldn't translate well, and heavy filler material. This gives the dub a total of 40 episodes, while the original has 48. *The series is split in two seasons, with episode 23 (20 in the dub) as the first season finale. *All scenes regarding both clocks counting down to Pierrot's arrival are cut, including the ones featuring Joker at the start of episode 21 and end of episode 22. This is probably to make it easier to leave episodes undubbed without affecting the overall plotline. *After some time, the Cures' transformations are shortened and their individual speeches are cut out entirely. *Just as Akane and her family speak in Kansai dialect, Lexi and her family speak in Yat dialect, and they now own a pancake restaurant instead of an okonomiyaki one. *Unlike the original version, the dub explicitly states why Pop has to stay in Märchenland; he's the captain of the royal guards, and has to stay as long as Pierrot is around. Despite this, he is occasionally allowed to have days off, as seen in episode 33 (S02Ep07 in the dub). *In order to not offend the religious crowd, Steig is now an ogre rather than a demon. This is reflected in his new name, after William Steig, the author of the original Shrek! book. *In the original, the field trip in episodes 13 and 14 took the Cures' class to Kyoto and Osaka, but in the dub they simply go to a different, Asian-themed area of Rainbow Hills. This is done in reverse during the summer vacation episodes in season 2: in the dub the Cures spend their vacation in Florida (with them returning during the time between episodes 3 and 4), but in the original version they never left Nanairogaoka outside of episode 30. **In episode 15, the scene in which Majorina gives Wolfrun natto gyoza candy she bought in Osaka is changed to Grimhilde having Wolfgang test-taste a recipe of alligator's-tongue-flavored hard rock candy she made. This is mostly due to the aforementioned change of locations and episode 14 being left undubbed. *The episode 19 (S01Ep17 in the dub) footage of Peace Thunder/Victory Blitz, with Cure Peace just flinching instead of freaking out, becomes the standard footage from that point on, as a sign of her character development. *Most of the human Pop scenes in episode 33 (S02Ep07 in the dub) are cut, and he only actually appears in this form when Steig attacks the movie studio. *The Bad End Cures from the final episodes are now called Clowndrone Cures and given their own names: Cure Gloomy, Cure Cloudy, Cure Havoc, Cure Sulk and Cure Horror. They also have their voices digitally modified to sound more demoniac. Episode List Season 1 #Happy Days #Sunny with a Chance of Awesome #Thunderstruck #It's Not Easy Being Greene #Ice, Ice, Baby #How We Came to Be #Drop the Base #Freaky Can-day #April Faux #Can You Smell What Lexi's Cooking? #Nancy and the Creepy Crawlies #Healing the Wounds #Happy Go Unlucky #Daughterly Instinct #Beauty and the Brains #Race For Your Life #Butterfly Kisses #Wish Upon a Star #So Much for a Happy Ending (Part 1) #So Much for a Happy Ending (Part 2) (Season Finale) Season 2 #The Story Starts Anew #Sand, Sea and Squabbles #Reminiscing with Grandma #The Pretty Cure World Tour #Flight of the Phoenix (Part 1) #Flight of the Phoenix (Part 2) #Big Trouble in Little Edo #Culture Shock #Happy Robot Märchen Team Smile Force Go! #A Hunkahunka Burnin' Love #Child's Play #Something About the Sunshine #Inkheart Irene #Sister Act #Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow #The Pursuit of Ultra Happyness #Breaking Bad End #Reflections of Evil #The Emperor's Last Stand #Ultra Happily Ever After (Series Finale) Voice Cast Music While most of the original BGM is kept intact, the dub is given its own brand-new opening theme: "Our Story Starts Now", performed by the voice actresses of the five Cures, and played over a montage of clips from the show, with different clips used for season 2. Meanwhile, the ending sequence is cut out entirely, and instead the end credits are played in front of clips from the episode over an instrumental version of "Our Story Starts Now". In episode 34 (S02Ep08 of the dub), "Warau Waraeba Waraou" is replaced with a generic instrumental track, which is overlapped with narration by Minnie. During the final episodes of season 2, the usual instrumental rendition of "Our Story Starts Now" is replaced with a slow piano version, and in the series finale, a new version of the song, "A Brand New Start", is used. Trivia *In episode 1, Minnie's opening narration ("Who am I? Are you sure you want to know? Well, if someone told you this was a happy little tale about an average ordinary schoolgirl without a care in the world... they were kinda right.") is a reference to the opening monologue of the 2002 Spider-Man movie. Category:Other Fanworks Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Hypothetical English Dubs